Tusky Husky
Tusky Husky '''(better known as '''Tusky '''or '''Driller) is a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. Like his teammates, he has superhuman powers. He's capable of retracting a tooth-like drill, allowing him to dig into that too's strong for his teammates to handle. Background Tusky lived on a planet where dogs could grow long teeth that's in the form of a drill. Tusky lived in a small house with his parents and younger brother. He was very protective of his family and wished to help them someday. While his parents stayed at home nurturing their younger son, Tusky went over to his wood-chipping job that involved using his tooth. Tusky may have been underpaid but he was still very good at his job. Although, the tooth driller was indestructible but in order for them to sustain their indestructibility, they had to ingest a blueberry that enhances the strength of the tooth. One day while doing his job, Tusky suddenly hears some commotion coming from outside of the building. He witnesses Mechanikat taking the blueberry tree away from the planet by using its pincer claws. The tree is then taken away from the planet and the dogs began to panic, wondering how will they be able to strengthen their teeth and protect themselves without the power from the blueberry. Tusky was just as scared as his people. That's when the Dog Stars' spaceship came down to the planet and asked for assistants to help them find and apprehend Mechanikat. Tusky, seeing this as an opportunity to help his people, quickly asks the Dog Stars to hold that thought while he goes back to his family. He tells his family about this intriguing proposition and promises that he'll come back home as soon as possible. They bid a tearful and Tusky accepts the offer and boards the Dog Stars' ship. Development Tusky Husky is based off the character with the same name from the cartoon series, ''Krypto the Superdog ''and the comics. During his childhood, Tusky was one of the storywriter's favorite characters. He wrote several fan-fiction stories that featured him and the Dog Stars. In the Black Lion franchise, Tusky's family and backstory will be further explained, along with his teammates'. Personality Tusky is one of the Dog Stars who's always excited and loves fighting crime with each other. Not only does Tusky embrace his powers but he adores them. Being the only dog to have the strongest tooth, Tusky seems to have an inflated ego, by boasting about his abilities and how it has saved others from Mechanikat. Doing that can often lead to confrontations between his teammates, notably the male ones (except Krypto, Streaky and Bathound). Tusky is shown to have a kind heart as he wishes to help his people and protect his family. He does seem to have a soft side for his teammates, rather than boasting about his powers. Tusky seems to be very affectionate of others, as shown with his friendship with Hugo. He was very fond of him, as shown when the latter gave him a nickname that Tusky seems to like. Physical appearance Tusky is a slender and slightly muscular Siberian Husky with blue fur. He has a white muzzle and underbelly. His tail seems to be curled and has a red nose. Powers and abilities Powers * '''Tooth Retraction: '''Tusky's prominent ability is being able to retract a driller tooth from and back into his mouth and use it for whatever he needs it for. ** '''Tooth Drilling: '''Tusky's long tooth is in the form of a drill and he uses it for drilling into substances that his teammates can't break into. ** '''Durability: '''Tusky's tooth is indestructible and cannot be broken or destroyed. However in the upcoming episodes, it will be revealed that the lack of blueberries will cause his tooth to weaken and then decay. Appearances The Nature Dragon: The Series The Nature Dragon meets Krypto Before the events of the episode, the Dog Stars are battling Mechanikat for a memory chip that contains the blueprints for a doomsday device. Tusky manages to get ahold of the memory drive and uses his tooth driller to destroy it. As the Dog Stars retreated back to their ship, Mechanikat vows vengeance and how he'll do everything he can to retrieve the memory chip. Mechanikat has his trusted henchman, Snooky go over to the Metro City Science fair to steal a memory retrieving machine from the inventor, Hugo. Snooky steals the invention and retreats back to his master's spaceship. Krypto and Streaky who witnessed Snooky's theft, brings Hugo aboard the Dog Stars spaceship where he meets each of them. They then take off to Mechanikat's ship and infiltrate it. However, Hugo accidentally sets off a booby trap and it gets them captured in a cage. Mechanikat appears and drains the Dog Stars of their powers by using his neutralizer. He then tells the Dog Stars, his plan to regain the blueprints, construct the doomsday device and use it to take over the galaxy, starting with planet Earth. Just as Mechanikat left the control room, Hugo manages to retrieve the neutralizer and restore the Dog Stars' powers. Mechanikat discovers this and orders the Catbots to attack them. The Catbots are defeated, Mechanikat is stripped of his memory and Hugo regains his invention. Back aboard, Brainy awards Hugo with a medal for his heroism and he accepts the offer to become an official Dog Star. They fly back to planet Earth to Metro City where Hugo wins the science fair.Category:Dogs Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Dog Star Patrol members Category:French characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:European characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Immortal